


The Dragon and the Rose

by DrakkHammer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Sweet Sex, this could be the start of something beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is running late for work and needs a gift for Dis, who better to assist him than a handsome curly-haired florist named Bilbo Baggins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara -- for the Hobbit Holiday Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mara+--+for+the+Hobbit+Holiday+Exchange).



 

 

  horin Oakenshield was late. He hated being late. He hated people who were late. So right now he hated himself. There was a florist up ahead and that would at least allow him to accomplish something and make his being late less irksome. Middle-Earth Floral Boutique, the overly fancy sign proclaimed. Groaning internally, Thorin opened the door and entered the shop.

He skidded to a halt suddenly realizing that with a only a few more steps he could very well be the proverbial bull in the China shop. He was surrounded by fragile-looking displays holding even more fragile looking knickknacks. Everywhere he looked were doodads and gimcrackery. He nearly shuddered. He was so busy being put off that he never saw the beauty that surrounded him, or the owner of the shop who was bending over placing cut flowers into a large urn on the floor.

“Is anyone here?” His voice was overly loud in the small shop and the owner immediately popped upright, his eyes wide with the start he'd been given.

“I'm here,” he said quietly. “No need to shout. I heard the bell.”

“I did not shout,” Thorin said adamantly. He wasn't about to admit that he'd been so startled by the interior of the shop that he hadn't heard the bell.

“Well then, there's no need to speak so loudly. I'm not deaf, although my hearing may well be impaired by now. I'm Bilbo Baggins, the owner.” He looked up at Thorin and his voice trailed off. Before him stood the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Tall, broad shouldered, narrow of waist with a short neatly trimmed beard and long dark hair, touched with grey, that was gathered into a horsetail at the nape of his neck and tied with a bit of grosgrain black ribbon. A lock of his hair had escaped confinement and flowed over his forehead and down the side of his face begging to be played with.

Giving himself a mental shake Bilbo smiled. “Now what can I help you with?”

He stood facing Thorin, curls the color of dark honey spilled around his face, the fringe framing inquisitive brown eyes filled with good humor and forgiveness for the fright he'd received. He was considerably shorter and more slender. He looked like...well...like a florist.

“I need to send flowers to my sister.”

“Is there an occasion?” Bilbo asked pulling out an order form.

“Yes, yesterday was her birthday and I forgot. She's probably going to have my head, so make it something nice. Can I get it delivered today?” Thorin's irritation had calmed and he was making an effort to be civil.

Bilbo pulled out a book of arrangements and said that he could deliver most of them by the end of the day. Thorin looked at the book in despair. He was hopeless with this sort of thing. He had no idea what women liked and even less what his sister liked. Dis was day to his night, sunny and happy. But then she'd never had to face the disaster of their father's business burning down and the insurance denying the claim calling it arson. By the time she was old enough to understand they weren't homeless anymore and had regular meals again. He shook his head, driving away the old pain.

Bilbo smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling. “Is she the head-taking type?”

“No, not really,”Thorin admitted. “She more the 'sad because he forgot my birthday' type. “

“Ah...yes. Head-takers are easier to live with.” He saw how hopeless Thorin was with the catalog and asked, “Is there something she likes? Anything that she collects? Perhaps she would like something other than flowers that will die in a few days.”

Thorin looked around the shop. All he saw were things that meant nothing, just fragile breakable things that were out of place in his world. His eyes stopped at a piece of glass that seemed to contain a dragon. He walked over to it with Bilbo following.

The dragon was carved into the circle of glass, the front a perfect sculpture that looked as it were made of ice. The back of the glass was a reverse image showing the depth of the carving. It was exquisite.

“I've never seen anything like this,” he said in awe.

Bilbo laughed. “You have good taste. That is from a local artist and it's hand carved by sand blasting. I do warn you that its not cheap.”

“Dis collects dragons. I think she'd like this very much. It's more than I'd planned on spending but this will last forever. I'd say it's a bargain at any price.”

Thorin's blue eyes had shaded to sapphire from the dark blue they had been as his mood lightened. He smiled, showing perfect even teeth and Bilbo had to force himself not to stare. He always did have a thing for men with beards and blue eyes. His gaydar had been sounding since the door opened, but he could be wrong. He'd been wrong before. He heaved a little sigh and went about finding a box for the sculpture.

Thorin waited impatiently by the counter toying with the cards that are to be included with gifts. He selected a pretty one with pastel flowers. He would have preferred one with a dragon but those were probably as rare as sisters like Dis. He made it out and let it on the counter.

At length Bilbo returned with the dragon sculpture tucked neatly inside a box. He took the card and set it on top of the box. “I will gift-wrap it before I deliver it, no charge for the gift-wrap.”

'You won't make any money like that,” Thorin chided.

“I don't get many customers who buy dragon sculptures for their sister...or that value them that highly. I don't have any family, so just think of it as my contribution to her birthday.” Bilbo took Thorin's credit card.

“I forgot to tell you that sculpture is 20% off, so it's not as bad as I could be.” He smiled and then ducked his head shyly and rang up the transaction.

Thorin nearly did a double-take. He'd just been flirted with. It had been eons. He'd stopped dating after Michael had flatly told him that he was too grouchy and boring to deal with. He'd planned to ask the younger man to marry him and swore he'd never go through that again. But...had he really just been flirted with...by a short florist...?

Thorin thanked Bilbo and was about to leave the shop when the shorter man came around the counter. “Just a moment, please,” he said quickly—almost too quickly.

Before Thorin could do anything to stop him Bilbo pinned a red rosebud into his lapel.

Obviously flustered he stammered, “Your suit is well cut but too plain. You need...well...you need something. A flower...you need a flower and a red rose is just you. Well, that's if you want it, I mean. No charge, of course. It was broken and it needed...I mean...it was perfect.” He took a much needed breath. “It was perfect for you.”

Thorin looked from the rose to Bilbo and back to the rose. He chuckled, the sound low and rumbling. “So I look like I need a rose. Well maybe I do. I'm certainly thorny enough.”

Bilbo threw his hands up. “No...no, that's not what I was implying at all.”

Thorin actually laughed this time, the boom of his voice rolling through the small shop. “Of course not, I'm teasing you.”

Bilbo's eyes went wide and then crinkled with good humor. “Well, I try not to insult my customers when they first come in, I usually wait until at least their second visit.”

He was so cheeky Thorin couldn't help but smile and then laugh. Bilbo joined in and the two of them laughed because it was funny and then laughed some more because they were laughing.”

Thorin looked down at the shop owner, blue eyes shining merrily. “That's the best laugh I've had in a long time. I appreciate the rose, now we will see if my client likes it. I have to get on my way, I was already late and now I'm very late.”

“Okay,” Bilbo said smiling shyly. “Good luck with your client.”

Thorin was nearly out of the door, but he paused. “Thanks. Thanks for everything.” And then he was gone and the shop seemed empty.

Bilbo put the package to Dis to one side. His delivery boy would be along in a few minutes and he would make sure that she was near the top of the list. He looked at his list of orders and started to pull the flowers to make the first one. Now if he could just stop thinking about those blue eyes...

Thorin leaned back in his chair and looked at the rose in his lapel. It did break the starkness of the navy suit and tie. He always seemed to dress monochrome. It was one of the boring things about him he guessed. The presentation had gone well. The client had liked the art for the ad and he was pleased. It meant he would be busy for a week or more sketching and trying to read the client's mind. The days when he drew or painted for himself were long gone, but also gone were the days of eating ramen and beans. He might miss the creativity, but he certainly didn't miss the food.

Speaking of food he could celebrate a little tonight. The contract he'd just landed was large and lucrative. He hadn't been out to dinner in a long time.

The phone rang and Bilbo picked it up and gave his opening spiel. Instead of hearing an order or even a complaint he heard the sound of a throat clearing. He was nearly ready to hang up when Thorin's spoke up.

“I know this is short...uh...notice, but would you like to...uh...go out to dinner tonight? With me. I mean, would you like to go out to dinner tonight with me?”

“Is this Thorin?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.

“Oh yes. Of course. Yes, it's Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. Sorry about that. I'm not very good at this.”

Bilbo laughed. “Neither am I. I don't believe I've ever successfully asked anyone out.”

Thorin snorted. “That's impossible.”

“I'm afraid it's not. Short florists aren't very much in demand, I'm afraid. I'd do better to be tall and ripped.” Did he sound a little whiney? He hoped not.

“Now why would you want to look like everyone else?” Thorin shook his head. “I think you look just fine.” He paused. “I'm getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I? I told you I'm not very good at this.” He sat there blushing wanting to pound his head on the table. He sounded like a babbling idiot.

“You're doing famously. Shall I meet you someplace?” Bilbo was grinning.

“I will pick you up at 6:30 if that alright with you,” Thorin asked, feeling slightly more confident.

“It's more than fine. I'll be here. I live above the shop so just come to the front door. I will see you tonight.”

“At 6:30,” confirmed Thorin.

 

Thorin arrive precisely at 6:30 and opened the door to find Bilbo waiting for him with a fresh red rose bud for his lapel. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the florist cut a fine figure in an exquisitely tailored suit. The gray of his suit complimenting the navy of Thorin's, the white rose bud, a counterpoint. The honey-dark curls were still tousled, tempting his fingers. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at nothing in the distance until the urge passed.

It only took a moment for Bilbo lock up the shop and slide into the sleek black Lexus. He'd noted the vanity plate and asked about it.

“Orcrist was the name of a sword an ancient ancestor of mine owned. It is quite the family legend. Since this car is sleek and deadly looking it seemed only fitting to use it,” Thorin said with only a tiny bit of embarrassment. Most men didn't name their cars, but then he wasn't most men.

The restaurant was elegant, but not overly so and the service was excellent. Thorin chose the wine and Bilbo the salad. They agreed upon steak, both medium rare, both with garlic potatoes, for if one eats it, the other must.

Conversation flowed more easily than Thorin ever remembered it. Bilbo was actually interested that he was a graphic designer and appeared to know some of the campaigns that he'd done. He seemed a little sad that the older man wasn't still doing creative art though. Being a florist and designer he understood the necessity of pleasing his clients, but he was quick to say that he made things for himself as well so that his own apartment always had flowers and objets d'art.

At the the end of the meal Thorin smiled at his companion. “I hope someday that you will invite me to see these creations of yours.”

Bilbo's hazel eyes were twinkling gold when he smiled back and said, “Are you asking to come up and see my etchings?”

Thorin blushed, but before he could answer Bilbo said, “Why not tonight?”

One eyebrow arched up and Thorin wasn't sure what to say. “I don't know...”

“In that case perhaps you should flip a coin. Heads you come to see my etchings, tails I come to see yours.” He was grinning, enjoying ruffling the older man.

“My nephews live with me,” Thorin finally managed to say.

“Ah, then it will be my etchings,” the florist said. “Although, to tell the truth, I don't believe I actually have any. Would original oil paintings do?”

“I can't believe this conversation is heading this way,” Thorin said with a small smile. He wasn't used to things progressing nearly this fast.

“I can,” Bilbo said. “I haven't had a bloody date in more than a year and if you think I'm going to let you get away without doing my best to seduce you, then think again. You are far too gorgeous to let get away unmolested.”

Thorin's chuckle was deep, his eyes sparkling sapphire. “So I'm gorgeous and you are going to molest me?”

“Absolutely. Well, with your consent of course.”

“Oh, of course.” Thorin steepled his fingers and looked at the florist. He was cheek and sass but there was more. He wasn't the type to sleep around from the looks of him, or his behavior, never mind the chipper come-on. He was everything Michael wasn't and suddenly that seemed absolutely perfect.

“Do you want some dessert?”

Bilbo shook his head. “Not here I don't.”

The ride back to the florist shop was quiet, but the atmosphere in the car was one of happy anticipation. Thorin found Bilbo's hand and held it all the way back to the shop, releasing it only to park the car.

Bilbo unlocked the side door and they climbed the steps quickly and entered his apartment. It was so different from Thorin's that he stopped and caught his breath. There was art everywhere and where there wasn't art, there were sculptures. It was not feminine in the least, but a haven for anyone who loved art. He found himself walking around marveling.

“Most are prints or limited run, but some are mine,” the florist said locking the door and turning on more lights.

“Which ones are yours?”

“The still lifes are. I'm a bit fascinated by the play of light and shadow. I need to branch out more. I can do portraits but haven't done one in a while.”

“Why not,”Thorin asked.

“No inspiration.” He looked up at the older man. “But I think that might be changing.”

“Are you always this cheeky?”

Bilbo shook his head. “Not at all. Usually I can't make conversation beyond what's needed in my shop. You bring it out, I'm afraid. You're going to think badly of me.”

“I don't think that's possible. I've been wondering all evening where you've been all my life.” His voice was low and smoky.

He looked down at the florist. “I would like to kiss you now.”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Thorin took Bilbo into his arms, feeling him rise up on tiptoe to try to meet him halfway. Their lips met sweetly at first, the older man's beard scratchy-soft against tender skin. The kiss deepened as it caught fire. Bilbo's tongue was quicksilver, darting out to lick at Thorin's lower lip demanding entrance. Unable to resist such a delightful request he parted his lips and allowed the slender tongue to explore and tease.

Bilbo felt him come up hard, his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants, tempting the florist, who answered with his own heat. He pressed against Thorin's thigh, moving slowly, enjoying the shiver of pleasure his first thrust brought on. The little voice at the back of his mind that was whispering that this was all going too fast was silenced. This was wonderful and perfect.

When they were both breathless Bilbo managed to whisper, “I think we are both wearing entirely too many clothes.”

“Yes, I believe we are,”Thorin agreed. He pulled his tie off and dropped it carelessly on the back of a chair.

Bilbo's eyes were twinkling, “The bedroom's this way.” He led Thorin down the hall into a room with a queen-size bed that was covered by a thick comforter. The room was masculine, but comfortable. The bed looked soft and inviting. Bilbo started to unbutton his shirt, but Thorin sat on the bed and stayed his hand.

“Allow me.”

He undid one button at a time gentle fingers teasing until the shirt hung loose. He helped Bilbo pull it off and then reached up to slip off his undershirt leaving the florist nude to the waist. He was of medium build, neither overweight, nor under, muscled or flabby. He had a hairless chest and soft pink nipples. Thorin thought he was beautiful and ran his hands from Bilbo's shoulders down to his chest, then around to his back so he could pull him forward.

He nuzzled that smooth chest enjoying how different the younger man was and how erotic he looked with breath ragged and nipples erect. Thorin leaned forward and captured first one then the other between his lips, sucking gently, flicking them lightly with his tongue, teasing gently with edges of sharp white teeth. He could have stayed like this forever, but hands reached down and unfastened his shirt. Button by button it came undone until it was his turn to shrug out of it and drop it carelessly to the floor. The undershirt followed and Bilbo's breath caught in his throat.

He reached down and unfastened that horsetail, pulling the hair forward so that it spilled across Thorin's shoulders, tangling in soft waves, reflecting the small light next to the bed. He stepped back for a moment and just looked at him.

“You have to let me paint you, Thorin, I insist on it.” He trailed his fingers through the older man's hair and then down the side of his face to pet his thick soft bead. “You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen.”

Thorin chuckled, “If you like them big and hairy.”

“I do,” Bilbo whispered. “Oh how I do...”

“Shoes and pants,” Thorin said roughly, his breath coming faster.

Two pairs of shoes, pants and socks hit the floor. Thorin started to pull down his briefs, but Bilbo stopped him. “Let me.”

He slipped his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down an inch at a time. He was careful to pull it over Thorin's erection, sucking in his breath as it bent and then snapped upright to stop and then move in time with his breathing. He was beautiful. Sliding the briefs down, Bilbo followed them, kneeling and reaching up to gently scratch down the inside of Thorin's thighs, setting his nerves on fire. Slowly he leaned forward and blew on the head of his cock. It twitched in response to the warmth.

Bilbo reached out and fisted it. Thorin was built just nice, not huge, not small, a double-handful of thick velvet-smooth maleness. He moved his hand up and down slowly pulling the foreskin teasingly up and down hiding and then revealing the head. Precum was starting to weep from the eye, making the head shimmer in the ambient light.

“You don't have to...” Thorin whispered.

“But I want to.” He leaned forward and kissed the head, pleased at the shiver of pleasure. He flicked his tongue out like a kitten lapping cream. He delicately licked the sensitive head, running the tip of his tongue around the edge of the foreskin causing small quivers and quakes. He reached up and cupped Thorin's testicles in his hand, while the other moved slowly on the shaft. With excruciating slowness he leaned forward and captured the shaft in his mouth. He sucked deeply and then slid off, establishing a rocking motion that wrung a deep groan from Thorin.

When he could stand it no longer, Thorin stepped back. “I can't...please, you are driving me insane. Come up here on the bed. It's my turn.”

Bilbo stretched out on the bed and Thorin came up to lay next to him. The light played across the older man's chest accenting his thickly furred pectorals. His nipples were a golden pink set in small circles in his chest hair. His abdomen was also thick with dark soft hair that circled his navel and ran in a happy trail down to his bobbing erection. The florist thought that he could follow that happy trail forever.

He slid his hand over Thorin's pecks marveling at the muscle beneath them, tangling his fingers in the dark soft chest hair and then sliding down. He hadn't gone very far when he was gently pressed back. The older man was nuzzling his neck, trailing kisses down across his shoulders to his chest. He licked in tiny bursts, just the tip of his tongue flicking out as he worked his way over to a nipple. Capturing it gently, he worried it with lips and gentle nips, until it stood hard and aching sending electric shocks directly to Bilbo's cock. He worked his way over and paid homage to the other nipple, his fingers playing with the one he'd just abandoned. Bilbo found his breath coming in short staccato gasps as his body threatened to overload.

For such a large man Thorin was infinitely gentle. He had artist's hands, long agile fingers that could skim over tender flesh like birds and then swoop in to clasp and hold tightly. He devoted some time to just petting Bilbo, stroking him, tantalizing him and setting every nerve ending ablaze with desire.

He dragged his hair across Bilbo's chest, the soft silken tickle as the strands slid and moved with the movement of Thorin's head and tongue felt amazing. It was both soothing and erotic. He shivered and couldn't stop from crying out as the lips and soft silk hair traveled down over his chest to his belly and then lower.

He was up hard, so hard he could feel it pulsating with his heartbeat. Thorin paused for a moment to look and admire. He blew on it, smiling as it gave a hard twitch in response. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned down and kissed the head. Bilbo gave a rather embarrassing squeak of surprise and delight. That made Thorin chuckle. Still smiling slightly he leaned forward and engulfed the florist, sliding his lips down as far as he could and then sucking gently, before sliding upward, dragging his tongue along the side of the shaft.

His hair was spread across Bilbo's thighs, tickling slightly with the motion of Thorin's head. The florist was so overwhelmed by what he was feeling that he couldn't sort it out, he could only lay back and let himself drift with it. The feelings swept over him, the sensations of hair, mouth, tongue, hands all blended together. His hands curled, fingers digging into the sheets resisting the urge to tangle in Thorin's hair. He wanted more...he needed more.

“Please...please,” he whispered, “Fuck me, I need you inside me.

Thorin sat up and turned to face him. “Are you sure?”

Bilbo stretched out his hand and cupped the old man's cheek in his palm. “I've never been more sure in my life. Everything is in the drawer to my right.”

Thorin leaned over and pulled out lube and a condom. “You were prepared,” he said with a little smile.

Bilbo shook his head. “That's from a year ago. The date didn't go so well.”

Thorin leaned forward and drew him into a kiss. He kissed him filithily, his tongue swirling around Bilbo's mouth sharing his taste and teasing him. “This date is going to go a lot better,” he whispered. The florist started to answer, but found it easier to just kiss Thorin in agreement. It was going one hell of a lot better.

Thorin leaned back down and nuzzled the ginger pubic hair. He smelled spicy and delicious. Gentle fingers slid down to cup Bilbo's testicles and massage them softly, sliding one against the other. He took first one and then the other into his mouth, sucking and licking and then licked further down just at their base where the skin was fragile and sensitive. The florist moaned and the older man licked again, exploring and teasing.

“Suck me, Thorin,” Bilbo pleaded. “You're driving me crazy.”

Always obedient to his lovers, Thorin caught Bilbo's cock in his fist and worked it up and down for a moment before licking and sucking the head. He tongued the frenulum and moved on the bed to give himself better access to his goal. While he sucked, he moved his fingers down to trace the soft crack of Bilbo's ass. The florist spread his legs to give him better access. Putting some lube on his fingers he slid down and between until he felt the sensitive dimple. Expertly, he worked his fingers around the rim, stimulating the tight entrance.

The florist moaned softly. “That feels so good. I love to have my ass played with.”

Thorin chuckled. “I can tell. What else do you like?”

“Fingers, deep in me making me crazy,” he whispered. “Your mouth on my cock...oh god when you do that!”

Thorin slid down to take almost all of Bilbo's length, sucked hard and at the same time slid one finger through the tight protective ring into the hot silken flesh within. He held still for a moment letting Bilbo become accustomed to it and then started to move slowly. He moved his finger back and forth in time with the motion of his sucking. From the sound coming from the head of the bed it appeared that his technique was approved.

He slid his finger deeper and then did a “come here” motion that slid his fingertip directly across the tissue over the florist's prostate. Bilbo’s hips thrust upward and he cried out. Thorin pushed in a little more and circled his finger over the prostate. Bilbo cried out lifting his hips from the bed.

“Oh god, oh my god,” he cried.

“Too much?” Thorin asked concerned.

“No, no it feels wonderful. It's amazing. Don't stop...please don't stop!”

Thorin gave a little smile then lubed his other finger and gently worked it through the tight ring. Bilbo caught his breath and then released it in a sigh. He tried to relax and gradually the invading fingers were able to penetrate deeper and deeper. He began a slow twisting thrusting motion in synch with his sucking Bilbo's cock. Every time his fingers slid over the small lump of the florist's prostate there was a soft moan from the head of the bed.

“Now, please Thorin, I can't take much more of this,” he said reaching down to twine his fingers in the long soft hair that spread across his hips. “Fuck me. I need you so bad.”

Thorin sat up, picked up on of the pillows from the head of the bed and motioned for Bilbo to raise his hips. With practiced ease he slid the pillow under the raised hips and adjusted the florist as if he weighed nothing. His hours at the gym paid off in more than stress relief. He got between Bilbo's legs and slid the condom over his cock and applied lube. He applied a lot of lube to the florist, working more of it in. Enjoying watching his fingers slide in and out of his partner.

Slowly he worked his way forward. He held his cock in his hand rubbing the head over the entrance encouraging Bilbo to relax and allow him to enter. He pressed a little and then a little more. He was being careful and moving slowly when the florist, tired of waiting, snapped his hips up and shoved against Thorin driving his cock inside. They both froze for a moment, the sensation overwhelming. Then slowly the older man began to move.

He slowly entered until he was buried fully, he paused and then pulled nearly back out to slide forward again.

“Fuck me!” Bilbo whispered. “That feels so good.” He arched his hips opening himself further demanding more.

Thorin moved faster, sliding in and out, giving a little twist of his hips to make sure the head of his cock brushed Bilbo's prostate. Every time it did he whimpered and begged for more, urging his partner on.

Thorin was getting hotter and hotter, the need for release rising in him, making his thrusts deeper and harder. It had been so long and he needed to finish badly. But he held it in check and made himself wait. Bilbo was demanding more and more, faster, harder. His head was thrown back his eyes dark with lust. His curls were damp with sweat as he fought to get higher and higher.

Thorin reached around with one hand and slid lubricated fingers around his aching cock. He jerked him in time with his thrusts and Bilbo cried out again and again as the orgasm pounded into him. Long pearly stings of cum shot out of his cock, spattering his chest and belly then coat the strong fingers that held him.

It took a moment before he could see again, then he looked down at Thorin. He was watching Bilbo with sapphire eyes blazing with lust and need. His long hair was streaming down across his shoulders that gleamed with sweat. His gaze never wavered. He was fucking Bilbo with every inch of his being, strong hands lifting him and slamming him against Thorin's twitching cock. When he thought he could last no longer his release came up from his toes, slamming through his body like a lightning bolt, driving him deeper into Bilbo's sweet ass.

He stayed frozen as his muscles twitched and pulled lost in pleasure so strong he couldn't breathe. When he fell forward sucking in long deep breaths Bilbo smiled and held him close.

“That was amazing. It's never been like that before. You're an amazing lover, Thorin.”

His partner drew a long breath and let it out with a whoosh. “It's never been like that for me either.” He kissed Bilbo tenderly licking his cupid's bow and then nuzzling his cheek. “I didn't know it could be like this.”

“We'll have to experiment again you know...for science.” Bilbo twisted his fingers in the long silken hair. “Maybe we'll have to do it more than once so we have a good sample for comparison.”

Thorin slid out of Bilbo, disposed of the condom into tissues and then stretched out next to him, gathering him into his arms.

“I think this will require long term study don't you?” he whispered into Bilbo's ear.

“And illustrations, I think I know just the artist for the job.”

“Oh you, do?” He nipped the florist's ear gently. “And who might this artist be?”

“He's tall and strong and amazingly handsome. He knows how to pick a good restaurant and wine and he knows how to make me cum so hard I see stars.” Bilbo nipped back.

“And do you think he's available?” Thorin nuzzled the curls that spilled across his cheek.

“I'm sure he is, the question is if he's willing to take on this assignment.”

Thorin rolled over and gathered Bilbo to him looking into his golden hazel eyes. “Oh he's willing. In fact he's counting on it.

He kissed Bilbo then and the kiss went on and on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this meets with Mara's approval. I started to write and a modern AU is what popped up. I've never written this pairing before. I hope I did them justice.


End file.
